


Лучше, чем Элвис

by Aizawa



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	

Девушка заглядывает в бар, чтобы потанцевать, ну и немного выпить, ну и, возможно, познакомиться с кем-нибудь по-настоящему классным – словом, как следует провести воскресный вечерок. На ней новое платье с талией, и туфли от Лансьера, и каждый рад её угостить, – так что она успевает как следует накидаться, прежде чем присесть за столик к самому классному парню в этом баре; таких она всегда вычисляет безошибочно. А иначе – зачем вообще.  
Так она считает.  
«Закажешь мне что-нибудь?»

Перед ней стоит тарелка с говяжьим рагу, здоровенная, как колесо от телеги, с ума сойти, она себе никогда не позволяла сразу две порции горячего, и Элвис из проигрывателя поёт «Охотничьего пса», и самый клёвый парень в этом баре сидит рядом с ней – даже сейчас, когда он ссутулился за столом, видно, какой он высокий. И, это самое, изящный.  
Вот правильное слово: изящный.  
– В гостиницу или к тебе? – спрашивает она, стараясь перекричать Элвиса.  
Всё нужно делать быстро, так она считает. А иначе – зачем вообще.  
– А?  
– Мы е-дем к тебе до-мой?  
– У меня нет дома.  
Ну точно командировочный и, может быть, даже из-за границы. Француз или швед, почему бы и нет. Сучки из конторы завтра просто лопнут.  
– Значит, в гостиницу. Отправимся прямо сейчас, милый?  
– Как только ты доешь. – Голос у него даже красивее, чем у Элвиса. Самую чуточку, но красивее. Может, из-за акцента.  
Наверное, всё-таки француз. Или вообще какой-нибудь бешеный болгарин.  
– Тогда я больше не хочу есть!  
Девушка бросает вилку на край блюда и с вызовом оборачивается, следя, чтобы локоны соблазнительно рассыпались по плечам. Но Самый клёвый парень, оказывается, даже не смотрит на неё. Он смотрит на рагу.  
Это немножко обидно.  
– Здесь очень хорошо кормят, много. Но если не доесть, они всё выбросят, – говорит он улыбаясь. – Не нужно выкидывать еду.  
Девушка уже собирается возмутиться, но вилка вдруг приподнимается и ползёт по стойке прямо к ней, изгибаясь, как гусеница. Это очень смешно, и девушка хохочет во всё горло, когда вилка тычется ей в руку, а Элвис поёт «Тюремный рок».  
– Доедай же, – говорит Клёвый парень.  
Он точно швед, они все жуткие жмоты. У Рози из конторы был один швед или, может, финн, и каждый раз Рози даже выпивку покупала сама. Так что девушке ещё повезло.  
Дойдя до припева, проигрыватель взвизгивает, надсадно кашляет и умолкает.

***

С утра её будят головная боль и привычное ощущение, что желудок стал мягким, как тёплый воск, и в контору, конечно, идти уже поздно. Ненавижу чёртовы утра, думает девушка. Эта мысль тоже очень привычная.  
В кровати рядом никого нет – спасибо, боже, за маленькие радости.  
Девушка садится на постели, прижимая пальцы к звенящим вискам, затем спускает ноги на пол и тянется к брошенному на стуле платью, мятому и несвежему. Во рту горько и сухо. Номер хороший, двухкомнатный – в углу она видит неплотно прикрытую дверь – но нигде нет графина, только дурацкие гравюры с пастушками на стенах и ваза с цветами на комоде. О чём они только думают в этих приличных отелях.  
Пить хочется так сильно, что ничего не остаётся: приходится глотать тухлую, воняющую гниющими цветами воду, прямо через край. 

Впрочем, холодильник и правда находится в соседней комнате. Он висит сантиметрах в двадцати над полом, а сверху сидит вчерашний парень и укладывает в сумку золотые слитки. Девушка раньше видела такие – то ли в «Божьей лужайке», то ли в «Пуле для Джоя».  
Но в кино были, конечно, побольше и без орлов.  
– А прикинь, если бы они были настоящие? Вот мы бы зажили, – говорит она, больше из вежливости, и пытается улыбнуться. Желудок подкатывает к горлу, и ей приходится переступить дважды, прежде чем она снова находит равновесие. Босые ступни противно мёрзнут. – Слушай, я выпью пива?  
Холодильник здорово качается, но это, скорее всего, у неё в глазах. Человек на холодильнике протягивает вперёд руку – левую, с дебильной татушкой на запястье. Это именно татушка, а не записанный ручкой номер телефона, – сейчас-то видно.  
Дверца холодильника распахивается. Бутылка будвайзера, сорвавшись с полки, плывёт прямо к девушке.  
– Вау.  
Как только она обхватывает запотевший стеклянный бок, металлическая крышечка слетает с бутылки, но не падает на пол, остаётся висеть в воздухе.  
– Спасибо, милый. Ты правда очень милый. Я серьёзно.  
Будвайзер тоже горький, но это другая горечь: она смывает тухлятину и делает желудок опять твёрдым. В ушах всё ещё звякает, но, может, это и не в ушах, – должно быть, какая-нибудь гравюра слетела со стены. Комната всё-таки ужасно раскачивается.  
– Как ты думаешь, кто я? – спрашивает человек на холодильнике.  
– Еврей, да? – на этот раз улыбка выходит гораздо лучше. Девушка снова отхлёбывает из бутылки.  
Человек быстро убирает руку за спину, и крышечка тоненько звякает об пол в наступившей тишине.  
– А ты, оказывается, наблюдательна.  
За кого он её принимает, интересно? За полную дуру?  
– Слушай, милый. Может, я вчера и перебрала, но не думай, что я совсем уж ничего не помню. Мне понравилось и всё такое.  
И я не вчера родилась, думает она. Уж обрезанного-то как-нибудь отличу.  
Всегда хотела узнать – как это, с обрезанным.  
Что-то со звоном падает за её спиной на паркет. Должно быть, зацепившаяся за что-то железяка наконец грохнулась.  
– Хочешь мой телефон? – спрашивает девушка. – Я имею в виду, мы могли бы ещё раз…  
– Вряд ли.  
Девушка рассеянно кивает. И ведь даже трезвый – просто красавчик, думает она, хотя, конечно, слишком уж унылый. Физиономия будто из чугуна отлита, здорово смотрелась бы на каком-нибудь плакате. Типа «Смерть красной угрозе». Или «Мойте руки перед едой».  
Мечта, а не собеседник, в общем.  
– Видишь ли, вечером мы кое о чём забыли, – она вытирает губы и морщится от неловкости. – Просто сейчас такое опасное время... Я подумала, что лучше тебе сказать. Ну, что ты вчера был неосторожен.  
– Где они?  
Почему «они», тупо думает девушка. Может, это будет «он» или «она».  
Если ей всё-таки не повезло залететь от психа, который имеет привычку разбирать сумки, сидя на парящем в воздухе холодильнике.  
Девушка хочет сказать: послушай, это ничего. Она хочет сказать – всё хорошо, от тебя ничего не нужно, я разберусь сама, не лезь.  
Она хочет сказать: дети – наше будущее, я так считаю; так что не волнуйся, лучше выпей со мной и улыбнись, ради этого вашего еврейского бога.  
– Ты сказала, что я был неосторожен. Где они и сколько их?  
Девушка наконец поднимает глаза – но человек смотрит не на неё. Прищурившись, он смотрит в окно, – внимательным, пристальным взглядом, холодным, точно сталь.  
Это немножко обидно.


End file.
